The Perfect Plan
by luvfuruba2death
Summary: A sequel to The Perfect Date, we see how Tohru's friends react to the new couple. And...How will Akito take the news? rated to be safe.
1. The News

Hey everyone! This is my first sequel to my first complete chaptered story. Sorry it took so long to update, I don't have a lot of time to type and when I do have time, I just don't want to do it. Anyway, I hope you find it as good as the first one!

Chapter One

It was the first day back at school after winter break and Tohru wasn't up yet! So Kyo went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Tohru, are you awake?" he asked. No response. So he quietly pushed the door open and let himself in. Kyo couldn't believe how beautiful and peaceful Tohru looked when she was sleeping. "Not that she's not beautiful all the time" he thought (cheesy, I know). "Tohru, get up, we have school today" Kyo said as gently as he could.

"Huh?" Tohru asked, opening her eyes slightly.

"We have to go to school" Kyo repeated.

Suddenly awake, Tohru started panicking, "I overslept! I didn't make breakfast! Oh, no, what am I going to do?"

"Tohru…Tohru, calm down. It's one day. They can take care of themselves" Kyo said, trying to calm her down.

"I know. You're right. Thanks for waking me, Kyo" Tohru replied.

"Yeah…you're welcome" Kyo said, "I'll go now so you can get ready for school."

"Okay. I'll be down soon" Tohru said as Kyo started to leave the room.

"Okay" he replied, then turned around, "Tohru?"

"Yes, Kyo?" she replied as he walked up and kissed her. Then, he left again and went downstairs to wait for her.

On the walk to school, Tohru and Kyo held hands (how cute!), while Yuki walked behind them disappointed and disgusted (how cruel!).

When they got to school, Uotani and Hanajima were waiting at the door for their friend. They both gave Tohru a big hug and remembered that they had seen Tohru and Kyo holding hands.

Uotani asked, "Tohru, is there something you want to tell us?" Yuki and Kyo took this as their cue to leave and Tohru replied, "Oh, yeah, happy new year!"

"No, I meant about Orangey over there" Uotani explained.

"Kyo? Oh, yeah, we're dating now. Didn't I tell you?" Tohru asked, innocently.

"NO! You didn't tell us! What the-"

Uotani was cut off by Hanajima saying, "Arisa, calm down. Let Tohru explain."

"Okay, you're right", Uotani said, calming herself.

"Good. Now Tohru, please tell us what happened" Hanajima said.

"Okay", Tohru replied and she explained how it all happened to her friends.

When she finished, Uotani said, "He made you cry!?! I'm gonna kill the d$# kid!"

"Arisa, you can't do that. That would only cause more sadness for poor Tohru. Although…" Hanajima paused, thinking, "I could send him unpleasant waves"

"Oh, there's no need for that. I'm fine now. Everything's okay" Tohru explained.

"Okay, as long as you're happy I guess we're happy for you" Uotani said.

"I am. Thank you for your concern" Tohru said.

Later, Tohru's class got their newly corrected tests back from that day.

"How'd you do on the test?" Kyo asked (Tohru had declined Yuki's usual offer of helping her study so she and Kyo could study together).

"I passed! I got a hundred percent!" Tohru exclaimed as she sprang from her seat to give him a hug. Them, realizing what she did, Tohru started to apologize. "I'm sorr-" but something was wrong.

"I-I'm not a cat?" Kyo asked, confused.

When they noticed that their classmates were staring at them with funny looks, they ran out to the hallway.

Once there, Tohru asked, "What happened? Why aren't you a cat?"

"I don't know…the curse…it must be broken…but how?" Kyo asked, more confused then before.

"It's broken? That's wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed, hugging Kyo again.

It felt weird, them being able to hug without Kyo turning into a cat, but it also felt so…right. Then, Yuki passed by on his way to student council and had the same reaction the other two did when he saw them hugging.

"Kyo…why aren't you a cat?" he asked.

"Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed as she turned and hugged him as well, "The curse is broken!"

"Broken? But how?" Yuki asked.

"We don't know but isn't it wonderful?" Tohru said.

"Yeah, that's great. I've got to go to the student council now, but I'll see you two at home" Yuki said as he walked toward the student council room.

"The curse is broken? But I don't feel any different. What's really going on?" these thoughts were going through Yuki and Kyo's minds at the moment, "It should all make sense soon…I hope"

Later on that night, Shigure went to visit Akito. "Akito, I have some news that I feel you should know about"

Dun, dun, dun! Sorry for leaving you with a cliff hanger but that's the perfect ending (well, at least in my mind…which you can't always depend on)! I know it may be confusing right now and it's only going to get worse, I'm sorry to say. Anyway, I hoped you liked it and please R&R!

Oh, and I obviously don't own Fruits Basket. But if I did, that would be soooo awesome!


	2. The Plan

Yay!!! Chapter two! Sorry for the wait, without Study Hall, I have no incentive to keep busy. And just so you know, there will be a lot of jumping around all over the place in this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please R&R!!!

Chapter 2

"Akito, I have some news that I feel you should know about."

"Yes?" Akito replied.

"Kyo and Tohru are dating", Shigure said, bluntly.

"Interesting…I'm glad you told me about this. You are a loyal dog."

As Tohru and Kyo entered the house (Yuki was at Student Council), Tohru called, "Shigure, we're home!" When there was no answer, she called again, "Shigure?"

When, as before, there was no answer, Kyo said, "He probably went out."

"Wouldn't he have left a note?"

"It's Shigure; does he ever leave a note?" When he saw the worried look on Tohru's face, he continued, "Don't worry about him, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Then, the two of them sat down and played Yu-Gi-Oh and whoever lost had to…just kidding my brother wanted me to write that they played Yu-Gi-Oh. Here's what actually happened:

"Yeah, you're probably right" Tohru replied.

"I'm glad you think so" he said and kissed Tohru (Geez, Kyo sure acts different when no one else is around, huh?). "I'm going to go get out of this stupid uniform. And don't worry, Shigure will be back soon."

"So Shigure, what do you propose we should do about this little dilemma?" Akito asked.

"Do we really have to do anything about it?"

"Are you contradicting me, Shigure?" Akito asked with a hint of hostility.

"Of course not, Akito. I was just thinking, maybe we could wait it out for a while and see where their relationship is heading" Shigure replied.

"That is a possibility, but you know as well as I that I'm not a very passionate person."

Meanwhile, in the Student Council room, it was chaos as usual: Nao and Kakeru weren't getting along…Kimi was flirting with Yuki in front of Machi…a giant dog was attacking the school…wait, what? A giant dog? Sorry, something else my brother wanted me to write. But those other things were really happening and since they apparently weren't going to get anything done, Yuki decided to send everyone home.

Once Kimi, Nao, and Machi left, Kakeru asked, "Hey, Yun-Yun, you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Well, you seemed kind of preoccupied and I saw Tohru and that Kyo guy holding hands while they were walking up to school. Are they together now or something?"

"Yeah, they are…wait, why do you care?" Yuki asked, again, confused.

"_I _don't. But I think _you_ do" Kakeru replied.

"It's just that…I care about her…a lot…and I don't want to see her get hurt." Yuki said.

"Is that it?" Kakeru asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, if you ask me…" Kakeru started.

"I didn't" Yuki interrupted.

"Oh, but you did. If you ask me, if this guy truly loves her, he does love her…doesn't he?" Kakeru asked.

"Yes, your point, please" Yuki said, impatiently.

"If he really loves her, I doubt that he's going to hurt her in any way" (Wow, Kakeru's being very insightful, isn't he?), he paused to make sure Yuki understood, than said, "Well, see you tomorrow, Yun-Yun!" and he left.

"So, what do _you_ want to do about those two?" Shigure asked Akito.

"I'm not sure at the moment. Send Hatori in but don't leave yet, I may need you later."

"It's getting kind of late, I should probably start dinner" Tohru said.

"Do you need any help?" Kyo asked.

"No, please, I wouldn't want to spoil your plans" Tohru replied.

"What plans? And besides, I want to help" Kyo insisted.

"Really?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, it should be fun, right?"

"What should be fun, stupid cat?" Yuki asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Yuki, you're home! I didn't hear you walk in" Tohru exclaimed.

"What did you call me?" Kyo asked Yuki, upset.

"You heard me, stupid cat" Yuki replied.

"Please, don't fight! Tonight should be a celebration" Tohru said.

"A celebration?"

"Why?"

"The curse, it's broken, remember?" Tohru explained.

"Of course, the curse. Is Shigure home?" Yuki asked.

"Not yet. He's been gone since before we got home" Tohru replied.

"Oh. Do you know where he is?"

"No." Tohru said.

"He didn't leave a note?"

As Shigure was walking down the hallway away from Akito's room, he saw Hatori walking in the opposite direction.

"Shigure? Did I know you were coming?" Hatori asked.

"Maybe" Shigure replied.

"Forget it" Hatori said and started to walk past him.

"Wait! I had to tell you something"

"What was it?"

"I forgot. Hold on"

Hatori waited a minute then said, "Will you hurry? I have to check on Akito"

"That's it!" Shigure exclaimed.

"What's it?"

"Akito! Akito wants to see you!"

"Thanks for the message" Hatori replied, sarcastically.

"Anytime!" Shigure exclaimed, proud that he remembered.

Dinner wasn't really the celebration Tohru was hoping for. For one thing, it was very quiet. The only time anyone really spoke was when they asked someone to "pass this" or "hand me that". They were all relieved when it was over. Yuki headed to his room and Kyo offered to help Tohru with the dishes, but of course, she refused. So, he headed to the roof to think (Sleep is more like it, right?)

About a half-hour after Kyo got on the roof, he heard someone climbing up. "I thought I'd find you up here" Tohru said as she sat down next to Kyo.

"You're done with the dishes already?" Kyo asked, surprised.

"Kyo, it's been over a half-hour since dinner ended."

"Really? I thought it'd only been ten minutes. Tohru?"

"Yes, Kyo?"

"I was thinking…maybe we could do something this weekend."

"Like what?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I was kind of hoping to go see the Zodiac concert in the park" (I don't know if the Zodiac is a real band or not, I just made it up, get it? Zodiac, the curse)

"Really?" Kyo asked, surprised again.

"Is that not good? We could do something else"

"No, I was just surprised that you like the Zodiac. Yeah, we can go to the concert"

"You really want to go? Oh, Kyo, thank you! This is going to be so much fun!" Tohru explained and kissed Kyo. They sat on the roof and talked a little longer. Then, Tohru said "I'm going to go to bed now. Are you staying up here?"

"Yeah, but I won't be too much longer. Do you need help getting down?"

"No, I got it. Good-night!" Tohru said.

"Good-night."

When Hatori exited Akito's room, Shigure was waiting outside the door, which was surprisingly convenient.

"Akito wants to see you again"

"Thank you" Shigure said as he walked by Hatori and into Akito's room, once again.

"Ah, Shigure, you're still here, good"

"Yes, as you instructed, I remained here. Have you decided on a plan of action?"

"Yes, I have, but I may need your assistance"

"Anything I can do to help" Shigure said.

"Bring me Yuki"

OMG! I wonder what will happen next! Well, of course I know. I just enjoy torturing readers. I know several people are probably out of character but it's hard to continue this story and still have everyone totally in character, so DEAL WITH IT! Sorry. Anyway, I do not own Fruits Basket (No matter how much I wish I did) and please R&R!!!!!


	3. The Visit

Yay!!! The third chapter! Again, so sorry it took so long. Thank you, my devoted readers!!! Anyway, finally, some excitement, huh? Can you stand the suspense? What does Akito want with Yuki? Read on to find out!

"Bring me Yuki", Akito said.

"Now? It's late and he's probably asleep and he has school this week and Student Council after that and homework and-" Akito cut Shigure off.

"Saturday, then. Bring him to me Saturday morning", Akito said, slightly outraged, "Now go!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's not like that dumb dog to be gone so long. Not like _I _care, but he's got Tohru worried sick", Kyo thought, still on the roof.

Suddenly, he saw Shigure walking up to the house.

"Speak of the devil", Kyo thought and started climbing down from the roof.

"Kyo, well, well, what are you still doing up?" Shigure asked once Kyo got down.

"What do you care? You've been gone all d$# day and Tohru's been worried like Hell!" Kyo yelled at him.

"Is this another side of Kyo I'm seeing? I'm shocked!" Shigure said.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kyo asked, half-threateningly.

"Absolutely nothing. Is Yuki in his room?" he asked, changing the subject.

"How the Hell should I know?"

"I guess you wouldn't. Good-night, Kyo", Shigure said as he headed inside.

"Whatever" Kyo replied and followed Shigure inside.

Once Kyo was inside, he was headed to his room when he noticed that Tohru's light was on. So he knocked on her door and called, "Tohru?" When she didn't answer, he slowly opened the door and saw that Tohru had fallen asleep studying. As much as he hated to wake her, he didn't want her sleeping at her desk, so he walked over to her and gently woke her up.

"Tohru? Tohru, wake up", he said.

"Huh? Oh, Kyo…what are you doing in here?" Tohru asked after waking.

"I was just headed to bed when I noticed your light was still on. You fell asleep studying", he replied.

"Oh, sorry for troubling you"

"Don't apologize, it was no trouble at all", Kyo said and kissed Tohru, "See you in the morning"

"Good-night, Kyo", she replied.

………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning, Shigure "gently" broke the news to Yuki over breakfast.

"Guess what!" Shigure said to Yuki.

"What?" Yuki asked, cautiously.

"You get to visit Akito Saturday morning!" Shigure replied a little too excitedly.

"What?" Yuki asked again, angry this time.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but why?"

"I don't know, I'm just following orders. You can't blame me for that", Shigure said.

"Like Hell I can't" Yuki said, "I have to get to a Student Council meeting" and he stormed off.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would" Shigure said.

……………………….Saturday……………………………

Shigure and Yuki were headed to the main house in silence.

Wanting to end this awkward quiet, Shigure said, "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Yuki responded with angry silence.

"Yuki? Anybody in there?" Shigure asked, jokingly, waving his hand in front of Yuki's face.

Yuki responded with a death-grip on Shigure's arm and said, "Will you leave me alone? I just want to go, get it over with, and leave"

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up, but can I please have my arm back?" Shigure asked, grimacing.

Yuki released his arm and Shigure began rubbing it and making sure it wasn't broken. They continued walking in silence, and when they reached the main house, Yuki was immediately escorted to Akito's room, and Shigure went off to find Hatori.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Yuki! So nice to see you" Akito said as Yuki entered his room.

"Hello Akito" Yuki replied a little coldly.

"Oh, why are you so hostile today, Yuki?" Akito asked, slightly offended.

"I just want to know why you brought me here" Yuki explained.

"Well, the answer to that" Akito said, "Is quite simple"

……………………………………………………………………….

Shigure eventually found Hatori in his office (Shocker!).

"Hi, Hatori, how are you?" Shigure asked, entering the room.

"Go away" Hatori replied.

"Oh, c'mon! I come all this way and you have the nerve to send me away?" Shigure asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah" Hatori replied.

"Okay!" Shigure exclaimed and started to walk out.

"What _are_ you doing here, anyway?" Hatori asked.

Shigure stopped, turned around, and plopped down in a chair by Hatori's desk. "I came with Yuki" Shigure said.

"Could you be any more vague?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, I could, actually"

"Why's Yuki here?"

"To see Akito"

"Why?"

"Because Akito sent for him" Shigure replied in a "no-duh" fashion.

"Okay, the whole "being vague" thing…getting old" Hatori said, annoyed.

"Fine. Yuki is here to see Akito, who sent for him to somehow solve the whole Tohru and Kyo issue. And I am here for emotional support?" Shigure said, giving up.

"_You're_ here for _Yuki's _emotional support?" Hatori asked, suspiciously.

"Yes" he replied, bluntly.

"How does Akito plan to solve the Kyo and Tohru thing by bringing _Yuki_ here?" Hatori asked, confused.

………………………………………………………………………..

"How could you let _that_ happen? How could you allow this to occur right in front of you? How _could_ you!?!" Akito screamed at Yuki.

"What are you talking about? Allow what to happen?" Yuki yelled back, confused.

"You know what! How could you let that monster and that conceited b$# start dating!?!?!" Akito screamed.

"It's not my decision to make! How can you blame me-"

Akito struck Yuki across the face. "You dare to defy me? I am your GOD!" Akito yelled and hit him again, causing Yuki to fall to the floor. Akito kneeled and started punching Yuki repeatedly, still screaming at him.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Akito's words could be heard throughout the main house. Shigure and Hatori heard Akito, and concerned for Yuki, they ran to Akito's room. They pulled Akito off of Yuki, trying to calm him down as well. Them, Hatori led Yuki to his office, supporting him so he could walk. Shigure stayed behind, trying to figure out what happened.

……………………………………………………………………………..

When they got to Hatori's office, Hatori started examining Yuki's injuries. Hatori concluded that Akito had broken Yuki's sternum, making it hard for him to breathe. This combined with his existing problems (his bronchial tubes or whatever) put Yuki in a critical condition. Once Hatori finished his evaluation, Shigure walked in to fill Hatori in on what happened.

"So, why did Akito attack Yuki?" Hatori asked.

"He says he blames Yuki for allowing them to start dating" Shigure replied.

"I could have told you that" Yuki said, cringing in pain.

"_You_ need to be quiet and save your strength so I can fix that broken sternum of yours" Hatori told him, sternly.

………………………………………………………………………………

After Hatori set Yuki's sternum to repair itself properly, he and Shigure drove Yuki home. They walked in the door just as Kyo and Tohru were preparing to leave for the concert.

"Welcome-what happened?" Tohru's expression changed from joy to concern as she noticed Yuki's condition.

"Long story short: Yuki has a broken sternum" Shigure replied helping Yuki in the house.

"And it's interfering with his breathing" Hatori added.

"Couldn't that be dangerous?" Tohru asked as they headed upstairs to Yuki's room.

"Very" Hatori replied, gravely.

Once they reached Yuki's room and shut the door behind them, Tohru turned to Kyo and said, "Maybe I should stay home and help take care of Yuki. You can still go to the concert, though"

"No, that's okay. I wouldn't have much fun by myself while you're here working", he paused, "I think I'll stay here and help you cook and stuff"

"No, really, you don't have to do that. Go have fun" Tohru insisted.

"But I _want_ to do it. Besides, we can have fun here", Kyo said.

"Okay, I'm going to go check on Yuki and see what we can do to help" Tohru said and headed upstairs. She lightly knocked on Yuki's bedroom door and went in. "How is he?" she asked.

"Not good. He hasn't stopped coughing since we got him on the bed" Hatori answered.

"Is there anything I can-"

She was interrupted by Yuki breaking out in a coughing fit. Then, suddenly, there was a poof of smoke and Yuki…was a rat?

"Do?" Tohru finished.

Ooh, what's going on!?!? Sorry for the cliffhanger…wait! No, I'm not! Guess you'll just have to wait until chapter four!


	4. The Aftermath

Finally! The story continues! Sorry for the wait, I took a break from this story to start another one…and another one…and another one…which still aren't done…oh well! Hope you enjoy the next chapter of The "Perfect" Plan!

"He turned into a rat? But I thought the curse was broken" Shigure said.

"Well, we only thought the curse was broken because we didn't transform when we hugged a member of the opposite sex…" Hatori paused.

"Exactly, so what's going on?" Shigure asked, confused.

"Well, maybe the curse is only partially broken…he _is_ in a weak state…and we _also_ transform when we're weak…" Hatori paused again, thinking the situation over.

"That's crazy! How can the curse be only half-broken?" Shigure asked, even more confused.

"That's the thing…I don't know" Hatori said, "Has Akito ever told you anything about the curse, our bond, the zodiac…anything?"

"No…only what we all know" Shigure answered.

"Tohru, could you go get Kyo, please? I think he should know about this" Hatori asked Tohru, who was still in shock. She went downstairs, where Kyo was in the kitchen.

When he saw her blank expression, he said, "Tohru? What's wrong? Is everything all right?"

"They want you upstairs" Tohru replied, her blank expression never leaving her face.

"Okay", Kyo said, heading upstairs, followed by Tohru. As he reached Yuki's room, he said "What's the dumb rat gotten himself into this time?"

Right as Shigure and Hatori turned to give him a dirty look, there was another puff of smoke and Yuki was back to normal…and completely naked. Tohru immediately turned and left the room, while the other three just stood there.

Kyo was the first to speak, "What's going on here? I thought the stupid curse was broken"

"We think it may only be half broken" Hatori explained, "Did Akito ever tell _you_ anything about the curse?"

"Not really" he paused, "But he _did_ say that I could become part of the zodiac if I beat Yuki"

"Hmm…" Hatori was thinking things over in his head.

"It's no use…he hasn't beaten me at anything" Yuki said in a rough voice, causing another coughing fit.

"Excuse me…but could we do something about His Nakedness over there?" Shigure interrupted.

They all agreed that they _should_ do _something_, so Shigure and Hatori got Yuki dressed again (Yuki didn't want Kyo anywhere near him…Kyo didn't want any part of it, either). After they got Yuki situated, they all went back to trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, a light-bulb went off in Shigure's head (amazing, no?).

He asked Kyo, "Wait, you and Yuki were both 'fighting' over Tohru, right?"

"Literally" Hatori said.

"I guess so" Kyo replied, "Where are going with this?"

"Since you 'won' Tohru, that means that you beat Yuki" Hatori finished for Shigure.

"Exactly" Shigure said, "Hatori's so smart"

"Okay, so why is the curse not completely broken if I beat Yuki?" Kyo asked with a slight smirk.

"There has to be another part to it…something else" Hatori said.

"But what?" Kyo and Shigure asked together.

"I'm not sure…but for now, the important thing is that Yuki gets better" Hatori said.

Shigure and Hatori went back to nursing Yuki back to health (well, more Hatori than Shigure) and Kyo left the room. Right as he entered the kitchen, Tohru started pounding him with questions.

"What's going on? Is he okay? Why did he transform?" Tohru continued asking questions.

"Tohru! Tohru! Calm down. Everything's fine. Hatori's up there, he knows what he's doing. As for him transforming…" Kyo told her everything…except for one small variation…

"You beat Yuki? That's wonderful! Well, not for him but…when? At what?"

"Um…a couple weeks ago in a martial arts battle…" he began slowly, "Yeah…that's it! A martial arts battle!"

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Tohru exclaimed and hugged Kyo, "But what about the rest of the curse? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. We still don't know anything about how to break it, but…"

"Hello, lovebirds! What are you two up to? Never mind! Tohru would you be a dear and make some soup for Yuki? Thank you!" Shigure exclaimed, bounding toward them.

"Of course" Tohru replied and immediately went to work.

"I'm going for a walk" Kyo said, "I'll be back soon"

"Where are you going?" Tohru asked.

"Not far" he replied, making a very slight up-ward gesture…but it didn't get past Shigure.

"Ooh! What was that? A secret gesture of lo-"

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?" Kyo asked, cutting him off.

"Where?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here" Kyo replied.

"Kyo, you're so mean"

"Whatever, I'm out"

"See you later, Kyo" Tohru called as he walked out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You okay?" Tohru asked, snapping Kyo out of his daze.

"Yeah, just trying to understand what's going on" he replied, helping her onto the roof, "_You_ okay? You don't look so good"

"Oh, you know me. I'm just worried"

"Don't worry" he said, putting his arms around her, "Yuki will be fine. Hatori knows what he's doing"

"I know, but I still can't help worrying" she replied, leaning against him, "This is nice, though. Being able to be so close to each other"

"Yeah…it is" Kyo agreed.

"Kyo! Tohru! Hatori's about to leave!" they heard Shigure calling from inside.

"We should go say good-bye" Tohru said, beginning to pull away from Kyo.

"All right…let's go" Kyo said and let her go, reluctantly.

"How is he?" Tohru asked Hatori as they got inside.

"He'll be fine. He needs his rest, but he should be up and around in a few days. I'll be back tomorrow to check on him" Hatori said.

"Okay, thank you, Hatori" she replied.

They said their good-bye's and Hatori left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over the next few days, Tohru was pre-occupied with helping to take care of Yuki. And Kyo (as you could imagine) was_ not_ happy about it.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, Kyo?" she replied, not turning from her work.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm sorry, Kyo, but I have to get this soup up to Yuki and then I'm way behind on my housework…could it wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure" Kyo said, walking away, a little down-hearted. He stopped and turned back to look at her before he continued upstairs.

"How are you feeling, Yuki?" Tohru asked as she set his meal in front of him.

"Fine. You know, you don't have to wait on me as much as you do" Yuki replied.

"That's okay, I don't mind" Tohru replied, as Kyo begun listening from the hall.

"But you _must_ have better things to do with your time" Yuki said.

"Like what?" Tohru asked, confused.

Kyo was just about to barge in the room when Yuki said, "Like spending time with someone who's probably not so happy that you're spending so much time with me"

"Oh, Kyo doesn't mind. I just talked to him downstairs" Tohru said, "I have to go do laundry now. Let me know when you're done so I can come get the dishes"

"Tohru?" Yuki asked as she got up to leave, "Just think about what I said okay?"

She nodded hesitantly as she walked out the door. "Oh, Kyo" she said, as she bumped into him outside Yuki's room, "You scared me"

"Really?" Kyo replied, coldly, "I guess I need to pay more attention to my surroundings"

"Wait! What are you saying?" Tohru reached for his hand as he began walking away.

He jerked it away and said, "I'm going for a walk" and he left the house.

Yay!!! One more chapter! Hopefully, this'll get me back in the swing of things…I have sooo much to write! Ahh! Too much…overload…CRASH!!! Just kidding…please R&R!


	5. The Resolve

OMG! It's last chapter of the sequel!!! Yay!!! After this, is the last installment of The "Perfect" Series! Please continue reading my fan fiction! I put so much work into it! Anyway, ENJOY!!!

Chapter 5

_I'm going to kill him, I swear to God, I'm going to kill him, _Kyo thought, walking out of the house. Then, he came upon Yuki's "Secret Base". _I guess this'll have to do,_ he thought. "I love strawberries!" her voice rang in his ears as he approached the garden. He could see her smiling face in his mind's eye.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled and punched a tree…it fell. "I HATE YOU!" he yelled again and kicked another tree. That one fell too. (Boys and girls please do not try this at home…very different results) He continued this pattern until all the trees around the garden were fallen. Feeling somewhat better (beating stuff up is very cathartic), he made is way back home.

…………………..During Kyo's Walk………………..

Tohru, still confused about Kyo's attitude, was putting supper on the table for Shigure and herself. "What's wrong, Tohru?" Shigure asked, "You've been walking around in a daze for some time now".

"Huh? Oh…I just don't understand why Kyo was so upset earlier" she replied, "I'm worried about him…and about…us"

"Don't get yourself all worked up, Tohru. Kyo's just jealous"

"Jealous?" Tohru asked, puzzlement clear on her face.

"Of course!" Shigure exclaimed, "You can't tell me you didn't notice"

Tohru shook her head, ashamed.

"You've been spending all your time taking care of Yuki and barely any time with him. He's possessive and prone to jealousy and anger…do you understand now?"

"Yes…I understand" she replied, her mood lightening.

"Glad to be of help" Shigure said, seeing the change in her mood.

Tohru went up to her room to search the internet for Zodiac tickets, since Yuki getting hurt cancelled their plans for the first concert, to hopefully make it up to Kyo. Kyo walked in the house and saw the light in the kitchen on.

"Tohru?" he asked, walking in.

"She's upstairs" Shigure said.

He turned around and started upstairs. "Tohru?" Kyo asked, opening her bedroom door slowly.

"Oh, Kyo" Tohru started as he came in the rest of the way, "Kyo, I'm so sorry. I should've realized how you felt. I should've realized I was ignoring you. Tomorrow, I promise, tomorrow we'll spend the _whole_ day together, just us and look" she said, walking toward the computer, "I've been trying to find tickets to see the Zodiac and…"

"Tohru, Tohru, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have been jealous about you taking care of Yuki. It's just the way you are and I _know_ that." Kyo said.

"But…" Tohru started.

Kyo interrupted, "Shh…we're good, right? Is everything okay with us?" She nodded. "Good" he replied and wrapped his arms around her.

Shigure nodded approval from behind the door and continued down the hall.

The next day, Hatori came by to check on Yuki and see about him getting up and around.

"How is he?" Tohru asked from the door of Yuki's room. Hatori and Shigure were helping him to sit up when he groaned. "Maybe I should stay"

"No, there's no need to worry, Tohru. I'm sure Kyo's waiting impatiently for you. Go have fun" Hatori reassured her.

"Okay" Tohru replied and hesitantly went downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Kyo asked anxiously.

"Yeah" she replied, lightening at his mood and they went on their first date since before Yuki got hurt.

Shigure and Hatori got Yuki out of bed and walking around without too much pain and Hatori saw this as a great improvement. "He should be completely healed within a few weeks" Hatori told Shigure on his way out the door.

"Thank you, Hatori. We appreciate you coming" Shigure replied.

"You're so serious today. I wonder why"

"Just appreciating the moments"

"Hmm…good-bye, Shigure"

"See you"

Kyo and Tohru were coming up the drive as Hatori was walking to his car. "Thank you, Hatori! See you soon!" Tohru called to him.

"Good-bye, Tohru"

"Shigure we're home! Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed, "You're up!"

"Hello, Tohru. Did you two have fun?" Yuki asked as she ran up to him.

"It was a wonderful day. Right, Kyo?" He nodded agreement and walked into the kitchen.

"So, how'd it really go?" Shigure asked.

"She was preoccupied the entire time" he said.

"Did that surprise you?"

"No. I just wish she wouldn't worry so much"

"It can't be helped. She is who she is. Just like you are who you are"

"I guess…wait! What do you mean by that?" he asked, defensively.

"Whatever you want it to mean" and he walked away.

Kyo walked back to the entry where Tohru just finished filling Yuki in on their day. Everything finally seemed back to normal…

"Have they figured it out?"

"I highly doubt that, Akito" Shigure replied.

"Good. All is not yet lost"

I know, it's a little short. But I'm happy with it! Next up in the series: The "Perfect" Life. The astonishing conclusion of The "Perfect" Series. Please R&R! I LOVE getting your feedback!


End file.
